


What if ?

by JustAFangirl99



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-14 22:39:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14778611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAFangirl99/pseuds/JustAFangirl99
Summary: Et si la fin du 2x13 était différente ?Et si Jeff n'était pas mort ?Et si Jessica était loin de tout savoir sur Justin ?Différents OS avec, à chaque fois : "Et si..." au début du résumé.





	1. Fusillade

-J'veux pas que tu meurs. Je n'ai aucune envie de te voir mourir. Si tu crois que c'est la solution. Si tu crois vraiment que ton geste va vraiment changer les choses et que ça ne sera pas une autre tragédie qui feront pleurer les adultes pendant une semaine avant qu'ils n'oublient. Si tu crois, vraiment, que cette fois ce sera différent, alors vas-y.

Justin laissa la porte claquer sur les derniers mots de Clay. Tyler ne fit que poser son regard sur l'ancien joueur de basket.  
-Il n'y a aucune autre solution.  
-Si. Il y en a forcément une.  
-Non. Il n'y en a pas. Et c'est au choix. Ma première victime, se sera qui, Clay ? Justin ou toi ?

Clay lança un regard par dessus son épaule. Il secoua brièvement la tête en voyant Justin quelques mètres plus loin.  
-Putain, Justin ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

-J'veux pas que tu meurs.

  
Justin espérait qu'en utilisant les mots de Clay, ça percuterait. Il voulait juste qu'il comprenne. Il était hors de question qu'il meurt. Il méritait mieux. Si l'un d'eux devait mourir, c'était lui et pas Clay. Il fit un pas, mais Tyler posa le canon de son arme contre le crâne de l'adolescent qui avait tenté de le calmer.  
-Fais pas le con, Foley !

-Jensen, je t'interdis de mourir, OK ? Down, bordel, qu'est-ce qu'il te prends ?

-Tu demanderas à De la Cruz si je ne le tue pas ce soir !  
-Tu en veux à Monty ? Alors ne braques pas ta putain d'arme sur Clay ! Si tu en veux à un joueur de baseball, alors attaques toi à quelqu'un qui a un lien avec lui. OK ? J'ai été pote avec. Alors butes moi !

  
Clay soupira. Il ne voulait qu'une chose : que Justin se taise.  
-Toute cette merde à commencer à cause de moi ! J'ai pris cette photo de Hannah, j'ai pas empêcher Bryce et les gars de te faire la misère, le procès a eu lieu à cause de l'enchaînement de chose que j'ai créé avec cette putain de photo !  
-La ferme, Justin !  
-Tyler, regardes moi, supplia Justin. Clay n'a rien fait dans l'histoire. Il essaye toutjours d'aider les autres, contrairement à moi alors descends-moi, putain ! Il n'a pas voulu prévenir les flics. Si ton pote le nerd est bizarre et con, c'est sans doute lui qui les a prévenu. Si tu veux commencer ton massacre, butes moi. Commence par moi. J'ai jamais été un tendre avec toi, alors vas-y !

  
Tyler releva son arme vers Justin et Clay donna un coup dedans. La détonation se fit entendre et Justin grogna, sentant une douleur le traverser de part en part. Il ne savait pas si c'était la peur ou la douleur, mais il sentit une larme couler le long de sa joue. Clay se précipita et se jeta à genoux aux côtés de Justin qui venait de s'effondrer. Tyler se dirigea vers le lycée. Les bruits de détonations passaient largement au dessus de la tête de Clay qui avait plongé son regard dans celui, bleu, de Justin.  
-Justin. Eh, Justin ! Tiens bon, OK ? Les... Les secours vont arriver.

  
Il ouvrit la bouche, mais le goût âcre du sang l'empêcha de parler. Clay posa sa main sur la bouche rougit de son presque frère.  
-Ne dis rien. Economises tes forces.  
-J'suis désolé, Clay. Je... J'pouvais pas le laisser te tirer dessus.

La porte s'ouvrit alors que les policiers arrivaient. Le père d'Alex se décomposa en se rendant compte de ce que signifiait tout ce bordel. L'appel, l'adolescent en sang au sol et Jessica, en haut des marches, seule. Alex n'était pas là. Il se précipita à l'intérieur alors qu'un agent empêcha Jess de s'approcher de Justin. Clay pu voir le sang couler le long de la joue de son futur frère. Celui-ci posa sa main sur le bras de Clay.  
-Je t'interdis de mourir tant que tu n'as pas eu une vraie famille, tu m'entends ? Justin ?  
-Dis à Jess que je veux qu'elle soit heureuse avec Alex. Je... Trouves toi une meuf pour tirer un coups, OK ? Je... Sois heureux pour deux.

Justin tenta de reprendre sa respiration.  
-J'ai été un vrai con, putain. C'est pas elle que je voulais, c'était toi.

Clay ferma les yeux une seconde, soufflant.  
-Ce n'était pas de toi que j'étais jaloux, c'était d'elle. Parce que c'est elle que tu semblais vouloir.  
-T'es con, Jensen. Je te l'avais dit.  
-T'avais raison, alors ?  
-Ouais. Em... Embrasses moi, Clay.

Clay secoua la tête alors qu'il vit Justin grimacer. Il vit la détresse dans son regard et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Quand la main disparu de son bras, il se sépara de l'ancien sportif.  
-Justin, non ! Non, non, non !

  
Au fond, il savait que c'était déjà trop tard. Justin ne deviendrait jamais son petit ami ou même son frère. C'était trop tard. Il était mort.


	2. Jeff Atkins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Et si Jeff n'était pas mort ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passerait ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le point de vue sera celui de Jeff

Et comme si une tornade venait de traverser la classe, plus personne ne parle, plus personne ne bouge. Le temps semble s'être figé alors qu'on vient d'apprendre le suicide d'Hannah Baker. Mon coeur a un raté à la pensée de Clay. Il doit être dévasté, bordel. Sheri me lance un regard par dessus son épaule et je sais qu'on vient de penser à la même chose. On se tourne ensemble vers la place de Tony, mais il n'est pas là. Je fronce les sourcils. Je sais que Clay et lui ont été potes. Il aurait pu nous aider, mais ça ne sera pas possible. Il ne pourra pas nous aider.

-Monsieur Atkins, je peux vous parler ? Prenez vos affaires.

 

Je me lève et sors avec le conseiller. Dans le couloir, il ferme la porte et me fait signe d'avancer un peu, ce que je fais.

-Monsieur Jensen est dans mon bureau. Je… Je vous ai vu plusieurs fois à la bibliothèque et je sais qu'il n'est que votre tuteur, mais je sais que vous tenez à lui, quoiqu'il arrive.

 

Je fronce les sourcils. De quoi veut-il parler, encore ? Il pousse la porte et j'entre. Clay est là, fixant le sol comme s'il était devenu intéressant, comme s'il n'y avait plus rien d'autre que ça. J'avance dans la pièce et le conseiller referme, restant dehors. Je ferme les yeux et pose mon sac dans un coin avant d'aller m'asseoir sur le siège à ses côtés. Il ne réagit pas, ne semblant même pas avoir remarqué ma présence. Je croise les bras, ne sachant pas comment réagir. Je n'ai jamais eu à faire ça, avant. Et je n'aurais jamais pensé me retrouver dans ce genre de situation. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que la connerie des gens aller tuer Hannah.

-Tu comptes rester silencieux ?

-Tu préfèrerais que je te sorte des phrases toutes prêtes faites sortie d'un livre inutile et qui ne changeront rien à la douleur que tu ressens ? Tu veux que je te dise que tout ira bientôt mieux ? On sait tous les deux que ce n'est pas le cas. Tu veux que je te dise que je peux comprendre ? Je n'ai pas envie de te mentir. Alors je serais là pour toi, c'est vrai. Je me tiendrais à tes côtés si tu me le demande, mais je ne vais pas te sortir des phrases de psychologie à la con ! Parce que ce n'est pas ce dont tu as besoin. Je sais que ce dont tu as besoin c'est de revoir Hannah, de te réveiller de ce cauchemar, mais je ne peux pas te donner ça. Je ne peux pas parce que c'est la vérité. Et j'imagine que c'est dur pour toi de voir la réalité en face, mais c'est le cas. Rien ne changera ça. Pas même toutes les belles paroles du monde. J'en suis désolé, Clay, vraiment.

 

Et Clay lâcha tout ce qu'il retenait depuis quelques minutes, se mettant à pleurer. Jeff resta con un moment avant de poser sa main dans le dos de l'autre ado et de le frotter doucement. 

 

* * *

Quelques jours sont passés, avant que Clay n'arrive au lycée, un pansement sur le front. Je fronce les sourcils et m'approche de lui. Il commence à s'éloigner et je secoue la tête, souriant. Il a cru que c'était aussi simple de m'éviter ? Monty se poste devant moi. Je roule des yeux.

-Quoi ?

-Il se passe quoi avec Jensen ?

-Jensen ? De quoi tu parles ? C'est mon tuteur. Tu peux me foutre la paix et te relaxer ?

-Si t'es une pédale ...

-Ta gueule, Montgomery ! Tu m'emmerdes et j'ai un problème avec mes maths et Clay peut m'aider.

 

Je m'éloigne et retrouve, sans mal, Clay.

-Je veux tout savoir, maintenant.

-Tout savoir ?

-Ce qu'il se passe ces derniers jours, pourquoi tu m'ignores et me fuis et pourquoi tu es blessé, bordel !

-Ce n'est...

-Oses me mentir !

 

Il roule des yeux et je l'entraîne dans le gymnase où je sais qu'on sera tranquille.

-J'ai eu un accident de vélo.

-Toni m'a parlé des cassettes.

 

Je le vois se tendre et je pose une main sur son épaule.

-Je ne vais pas t'abandonner. Je reste avec toi. Tu n'es pas seul dans toute cette merde, OK ? Je suis là pour t'aider et te soutenir. Je vais t'aider à découvrir la vérité, OK ?

 

* * *

Cinq mois sont passé. Le procès a lieu. J'étais tellement en train d'aider Clay que je suis obligé d'aller au cours d'été parce que je n'aurais jamais assez de point pour valider mon année et me barrer de ce lycée de malheur. Mon portable vivre et je fronce les sourcils en voyant que c'est Clay qui tente de m'appeler. Je décroche.

-Allô ?

**-Je sais que ça va te paraître bizarre, genre vraiment bizarre, mais j'ai besoin que tu sèches les cours.**

-Clay ! Je suis déjà obligé d'aller à ces foutus cours d'été alors...

**-Alors un cours de plus ou de moins à louper, c'est pas la mort. Tu es prêt de Bryce ?**

-Tu sais bien que je ne traîne plus avec. Enfin, plus autant. Non, je suis pas avec.

**-Justin est chez moi et...**

-Tu l'as retrouvé !?

**-Ouais. Je… Il est… il est devenu accro aux drogues. J'essaye de le sevrer, mais je ne peux pas sécher les cours et Sheri s'est déjà occupé de lui hier alors...**

 

Je soupire, mais accepte. Je ne peux pas lâcher Clay si près du but. Alors je vais surveiller un Justin en sevrage pendant qu'il ira en cours et tant pis si mes parents m'en veulent.

 

* * *

Et les jours suivants sont passés rapidement. Bryce a menti à la barre, on a découvert des choses sur Hannah et Justin a témoigné. Maintenant ? On attends le verdict. La femme qui va l'annoncer prends tout son temps, comme si elle n'avait que ça à faire de sa vie. Je suis juste derrière Clay, Toni se tenant à mes côtés.

-Le défendeur est jugé non coupable.

 

Je vois Toni baisser la tête alors que je pose ma main sur l'épaule de Clay, tentant de lui prouver mon soutien. On sort et, peu après, Bryce, ses parents et les avocats du lycée sortent, souriants tous. L'envie de frapper Walker me prend, mais je n'en fais rien. Madame Baker commence à s'exprimer face aux journalistes. Elle vient de terminer quand Clay se tourne vers Bryce.

-Putain de Bryce !

 

Les flics arrivent et passent les menottes à Walker, l'incompréhension nous prenant. Il est entraîné vers une voiture et, en passant devant Jessica, il se tourne.

-Tu viens de faire une putain d'erreur !

 

Les policiers continuent à le faire descendre.

-Justin Foley, vous êtes en état d'arrestation.

-Quoi ? s'exclame Jess.

-Pour complicité d'agression sexuelle. Vous avez le droit de garder le silence.

 

Clay commence à paniquer, cherchant sa mère pour trouver une solution.

-On doit l'aider !

-Et on va le faire. Je te le promets.

 

Je m'approche de lui et pose ma main dans son dos. Il se tourne, me fixant, son regard empli d'incompréhension.

-Ta mère va le sortir de là. Elle te l'a promis.


	3. Comprendre ce que c'est d'être violé

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Et si Jessica était loin de tout savoir sur Justin ? Et s'il savait ce qu'elle ressentait au fond d'elle ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Il y aura une scène de viol ! Vous n'êtes pas obligé de la lire : elle sera en italique et au début + il y aura une ligne pour séparer la scène du reste :)

_Justin entendait les hurlements venant de la cuisine. Il souffla et décida de ne pas bouger. Il en avait marre de se faire cogner pour sa mère qui n'en avait rien à foutre de lui. Alors il resta là, les bras croisés. La porte claqua et un sourire prit possession de ses lèvres. Meth Seth était parti. Quand la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit, son sourire disparu et il comprit son erreur. C'était sa mère qui était sorti, pas Seth. Lui, il était toujours là. Tétanisé, l'adolescent n'eut pas le temps de réagir avant que son beau-père n'arrive à la hauteur de son lit. Il lui attrapa le bras et le fit sèchement tomber au sol. Justin commença à se préparer psychologiquement aux coups qu'il allait recevoir, ne bougeant pas. Pendant quelques secondes, il se demanda ce qu'il se passait. Quand il vit le jean de l'homme arriver dans son champs de vision, il comprit. Il ne bougea pas, montrant son refus. Le dealer ricana un instant avant d'attraper les cheveux du jeune homme à ses pieds pour le redresser._

_Justin eut envie de vomir quand il vit le membre sous son nez, déjà dur. Il connaissait la suite. Ca arrivait souvent quand Seth et sa mère s'engueulait. Quand elle partait, il venait passer ses nerfs sur lui en le frappant ou en le baisant comme s'il était sa pute. Et s'il avait été aussi fort que Bryce, il l'aurait probablement repoussé, mais il ne l'était pas. Seth avait toujours le dessus. Toujours. Avant d'avoir eut le temps de faire le moindre mouvement ou de tenter quoique ce soit, il sentit le gland pousser contre ses lèvres. Il secoua la tête, mais Seth poussa un peu plus, forçant l'entrée dans sa bouche. Il ne fut pas tendre. Il alla, directement, au fond. Justin eut un haut le coeur, sa gorge n'étant définitivement pas prête à subir ce genre d'assaut._

_L'adolescent se sentait sale. Totalement souillé, alors que l'autre commençait à, littéralement, lui baiser la bouche, violemment. Justin savait que, dès qu'il aurait la bouche libre, il n'aurait que quelques secondes pour hurler avant que la main de l'homme ne se pose dessus pour le faire taire pendant qu'il le pénétrerait violemment, sans aucune émotion. Il sentit l'homme prêt à jouir, mais, comme d'habitude, le membre disparut de sa bouche. Il allait crier, mais Seth posa directement sa main sur les lèvres de l'adolescent, l'empêchant de faire ce dont il avait envie. Il le releva et le colla contre le mur, se collant et se frottant à lui. Justin était dégoûté, mais il était incapable d'esquisser le moindre mouvement, la terreur le paralysant._

_L'envie de hurler avait disparu. Maintenant, il n'avait qu'une idée : supplier l'homme de le laisser tranquille et de ne pas le toucher. Quand il fut lancer dans le lit, la main quitta sa bouche et il vit ça comme une occasion. Les larmes remplissaient ses yeux couleurs océan et il le savait, mais ça ne suffirait pas à apitoyer Seth._

_-Je t'en pries, me fais pas ça. Je t'en supplies, Seth, putain !_

_-Tu vas adorer, comme toujours._

 

_Un sourire prit place sur les lèvres de l'homme et Justin comprit. Il comprit que rien n'allait apitoyer son beau-père. Il comprit que rien ne pourrait le sauver. L'homme tira sur son jean et entraîna le boxeur par la même occasion. L'ado savait qu'il devait se défendre, qu'il devrait tenter de s'en allait, de frapper l'homme, mais ses muscles refusaient de bouger. Son cerveau ne contrôlait plus son corps, trop effrayé par ce qui allait arriver, encore une fois. Seth le retourna sur le ventre et Justin se sentit être déchirer, hurlant sa douleur._

 

* * *

Clay sursauta, réveillé par un hurlement. Il haleta une seconde et se tourna pour voir Justin bouger dans tous les sens. Il fronça les sourcils un instant avant que la porte ne s'ouvre en grand. Ses parents refusaient qu'ils ferment à clé la nuit et les ados avaient abdiqués face au regard autoritaire de Lainie. Matt lança un regard à son fils puis à l'autre.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

-Je... Je vais… Je m'en occupe, Papa, bredouilla Clay.

 

Matt soupira et referma la porte, se dirigeant vers sa propre chambre. L'adolescent éveillé se leva et s'approcha du lit de l'endormi. Il le voyait se débattre, suppliant pour qu'on le laisser tranquille.

-S'il te plait… Non, Seth, je… J't'en pries ! Me… Arrêtes, tu… Arrêtes !

 

Clay put sentir la détresse dans la voix de son nouveau frère et il commença à paniquer. Pourquoi diable suppliait-il qu'on arrête ? Le plus jeune posa une main sur l'épaule du plus vieux, le secouant. N'obtenant aucune réaction, il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres, tentant de trouver une solution. Il s'allongea alors dans le lit et passa son bras autour du torse de son frère, se collant à lui, sa bouche près de l'oreille de l'endormi.

-Justin, c'est fini. Tout va bien, d'accord ? C'est un cauchemar. Il faut que tu te calmes,  _big bro._  Tu es en sécurité, ici. Doucement !

 

Il le sentait se détendre, doucement. Les gémissements de douleur et les supplications s'estompaient alors que les mouvements affolés du jeune homme s'était arrêté. Clay le secoua un peu brusquement pour le réveiller. Ce qu'il réussi à faire après mainte efforts.

-Clay ?

-Tu vas bien ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous dans mon lit, Jensen ?

 

Clay se rendit alors compte de la position dans laquelle il était. Il se releva et passa une main sur le front humide de Justin, en dégageant les mèches qui s'y trouvaient.

-Tu faisais un cauchemar. Je devais te calmer.

 

Justin se tendit, espérant n'avoir pas trop dévoilé de ce qu'il lui était arrivé des dizaines de fois à son nouveau frère. Son coeur s'accéléra, mais il tenta de ne rien laisser paraître. Clay ne devait jamais savoir ce qu'il avait vécu avec Seth.

-Je vais mieux. Merci. Tu peux aller te recoucher.

 

Clay fronça les sourcils, mais abdiqua. Il se remit dans son lit. Bientôt, Justin l'entendit ronfler légèrement. Il souffla et repensa à ce que Jessica lui avait dit après avoir compris qu'elle avait réellement été violée.

_\- Et moi, je veux que tu comprennes ce que ça fait de se faire violer, mais j'espère sincèrement que tu n'auras jamais à le vivre._

 

Et elle ne savait pas. Elle ne savait pas qu'il savait ce qu'elle ressentait. Elle ne savait pas que ce qu'elle avait enduré sans s'en souvenir, il l'avait aussi vécu avec tous les souvenirs. Elle ne savait juste pas et il n'avait pas réussi à lui dire avant qu'elle ne quitte la pièce, le laissant derrière avec ses souvenirs.


End file.
